


Karkat ♥ Nepeta - A Movie In Which a Rust Blood Masquerading as a Cerulean Accidentally starts dating a Sea Dwelling Violet

by ooopo123



Series: Randomly Generated Ships: Rare-pairs Galore [18]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cat Puns, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Rom-Com Movies, Romantic Fluff, Troll Culture (Homestuck), Troll Romance (Homestuck)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:48:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27141328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ooopo123/pseuds/ooopo123
Summary: Nepeta smiled. “But look on the bright side! This basically makes our lives like a rom-com! Which means we’re purractically guaranteed a happy ending!”
Relationships: Nepeta Leijon/Karkat Vantas
Series: Randomly Generated Ships: Rare-pairs Galore [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1542388
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16





	Karkat ♥ Nepeta - A Movie In Which a Rust Blood Masquerading as a Cerulean Accidentally starts dating a Sea Dwelling Violet

**Author's Note:**

> 18th in a 30 part series!

“ **Ignora, wait! I have to tell you something.** ” The protagonist caught a hold of her matesprit’s wrist. Likewise, Nepeta clawed blindly at Karkat’s with a gasp; both their eyes glued to the screen.

“ **Can’t you tell me later Fallie? We’re going to miss our reservation if we don’t get going!** ” Nepeta whispered excitedly under her breath. Karkat found it hard to care with his heart beat in his ears.

“ **No! I have to tell you now! Please! It’s important!** ” A pout formed on the sea-dweller's delicate features, transforming into a startling genuine look of concern after catching sight of her co-star.

“ **Fal? Fallie, What’s wrong?** ”

“ **I… I’ve been lying to you.** ” Taking a deep shuddering inhale, Karkat held his breath.

“ **What? What do you mean?** ” Nepeta's grip on his arm was almost painful, claws digging into his thick skin.

“ **I’m not actually a Cerulean, Ignora.** " Despite the remote still sitting on the table, everything seemed to pause. The two trolls watching stilling right alongside it. " **I’m a Rust blood.** ” A breath of silence passed. Ignora’s shocked face centerscreen.

Then the show's outro started to play. 

" _NO!_ " Outraged, Nepeta leapt over their coffee table; landing just short of the television she began to paw pathetically at the machine, watching the credits roll by. Karkat snatched up the remote control, slamming at buttons as he navigated back to the episode selection screen. Cursing growing in volume with the frustrating lack of a next episode. "Please! I need to know what happens!"

Karkat was already on his palmhusk, fingers fumbling as he tried to type far too fast for the electronic to keep up. 

"For fuck's sake! Load already you Empress forsaken piece of trash!" Once it did, Karkat let out an agonised shriek. "It says they're still working on it! It's not going to be done for another whole grubfucking _wipe!_ " Groaning, Nepeta slid down onto the floor; her hands leaving trails of greasy fingerprints behind.

"That's such a pawful long time though!" Grunting, Karkat continued typing. Nepeta glanced over, concerned. "... What're you doing meow?" 

"I'm finding out what's going to _fucking happen_ , that's what." He replied, eyes never straying from his task as he spoke; only to scream in surprise when his matesprit full body tackled him. "What the ever loving _fuck!_ " She wrestled his palmhusk out of his hands, baring her teeth when he resisted. Triumphant, she held it overhead, far out of Karkat’s grasp.

"No. Spoilers!" Karkat opened his mouth. Nepeta slapped a hand over it, not budging even as he licked her palm. She was the queen of fighting dirty, after all. "And _no_ exceptions!"

Petulantly, Karkat sank down in his seat. Pinching Nepeta’s exposed midriff, startling her as she pushed away from him squealing. The palmhusk clattering to the floor in their scuffle. Quietly, they lay on the couch cushions next to each other. Karkat idly watching the selection screen transitions, and Nepeta the angry flush as it faded slowly from her matesprit’s ears and neck. At last, after he had calmed down enough, Karkat rolled over onto his side to face Nepeta. When she offered her hand, he took it without complaint.

“What’s actailly wrong Karkitty?” She watched as Karkat screwed closed his eyes. His nose scrunching up in that cute little way Nepeta loved so much. It sent a bittersweet thrum of love through her pump-biscuit.

“Fuck.” Karkat cursed, “The episode. It just, you know, hit a little too close to hive.” The remnants of Karkat’s blush still stained his cheeks, a bright candy red on grey skin. “You know what I mean.” Nepeta glanced down at their intertwined fingers and sighed.

“Yeah.” Giving his hand a little squeeze, Nepeta smiled. “But look on the bright side! This basically makes our lives like a rom-com! Which means we’re purractically guaranteed a happy ending!”

“That’s not how it works, Nep.” She giggled at his incredulous raised eyebrow.

“Well, not with that cattitude it isn’t!” Leaning forward, Nepeta planted a kiss on Karkat’s nose with a loud _shmack_ , finding his playfully disgusted look absolutely hilarious. 

“Everything is going to be just furine Karkitty! Trust me.”

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly _love_ putting in those silly Troll terminologies and character puns in the middle of serious moments. it makes everything so much better in my personal opinion! XD


End file.
